


Hot Day

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comeplay, Food Sex, Frottage, M/M, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot and the air conditioner keeps threatening to go out. Sam and Dean are arguing and when they starts there's only one of two ways this could go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpotato/gifts).



> Written for my good friend, Cindy. I was being a little shit and decided to talk about the brothers playing with some popsicles. Thus, this fic is born.

It was nearing Fall, but it was still hot as hell. The motel they were staying at this week was ratty as all other's, carpet peeling up at the corners of the room, unknown stains that neither bothered to pay too much attention to. Dean's sitting on the bed nearest the bathroom, shirt off and tossed over the back of the kitchenette's chair. He would have the bed closest to the door, but Sam decided that once they got back from school that evening, he would snag Dean's bed and that included the air conditioner. It was broken and didn't pump out as much cold air as it should and what little air did come out, Sam seemed to suck it up. 

“Sam move over. Your big ass head is blocking all the cold air.” Dean demands when he looks over at his brother, 2 books and a notepad opened up in front of him and a pencil in hand. “No, you always hog it and now it's my turn.” Sam says and looks up at Dean when he finishes off a sentence. “At least move over a bit.” Dean grumbles then, leaning back on his hands and looking at the commercials flashing across the tv screen. “Go eat some popcicles. Isn't that what you tell me all the time?” Sam argues back, looking back down at his notepad and getting ready to write again. “You're such a bitch Sam.” Dean grumbles and stands up and heads into the kitchenette to the mini fridge.

He pulls out one of the double popcicle in the white wrapper before shutting the fridge and heading back to the bed. Sam was writing again, faced towards the air, still on his stomach. His tank top was pulled up just a bit, showing off a strip of his lower back and Dean grinned evilly. He stepped across the spaces of the beds and quickly leaped up onto the bed Sam was on and before his brother could protest he sat down on his ass, pinning his hips to the bed. “Dean, what the hell man? I'm not in the mood to wrestle your ass. It's too hot!” Sam spat out, raising up on his elbows and twisting his upper half around to look at Dean.

“Just shut up and go back to your nerd shit.” Dean says as he starts to open up the popcicle with his teeth, other hand grabbing Sam's shoulder and forcing him to lay back down. “How can I? I got your fat ass sitting on me!” Sam yells at Dean and bucks his hips back to try and push Dean off with no success. “I'm not fat!” Dean yells back and slaps the back of Sam's head after spitting out the paper wrapping to the corpuscle. Sam squeaks at the sudden smack and swings his leg up to smash his heal into Dean's back. Dean quickly shoves the cold treat into his mouth to hold it there, lips curled to protect his teeth as he fights to get Sam pinned again.

He struggles only a bit more, sweat starting to gather on both of their bodies when Sam gives in and lets Dean get him pinned successfully. It was way too easy to win and that might be because the air conditioner decided to sputter out, no air coming out and that was just great. He would have to call the office again later, but right now he had a better idea. Dean's still sitting on Sam's ass, legs curled up over Sam's to keep them pinned, and both hands pressing into Sam's shoulders to keep him in place. “Wow Sammy, I thought you had more fight in you.” Dean chuckles when Sam groans angrily against the mattress. 

“It's /hot/ Dean! I'm sweating and just want you to get OFF!!” Sam yells at Dean and kicks his feet as best he could despite being pinned. Dean laughs at his brother and raises his right hand to his mouth. The grape popcicle was starting to hurt his lips with how cold it was, already starting to melt and drip down his chin. He licks up the liquid as best he can as he starts pulling Sam's shirt up with his other hand, glad Sam's just laying there instead of fighting him. “What are y-Aaahh!?! What the hell is wrong with you!!” Sam's arching his back at the sudden press of the cold treat against the center of his back.

“Cooling you down.” Dean simply says with a shrug of his shoulders as he shifts the popcicle and it makes Sam squirm when the cold presses to another part of skin. “It's so cold.” Sam whines and he's still trying to wiggle away from the melting popcicle, but gives up when he turns to the side slightly and feels the sticky liquid running down his side to soak into the blanket beneath him. “Duh shit, it's ice.” Dean states as he moves the popcicle up Sam's back slowly and presses it in between his shoulder blades. Sam whines at the feeling of the cold spreading across his back, melting and dripping over his flesh. It gives him goosebumps when he feels Dean's free hand moving then.

He's confused what Dean's planning till he feels his brother shifting over him and then a wet heat against his back. “D-dean,” Sam's voice was quiet when he spoke, feeling Dean's tongue licking up the juices from the popcicle. Dean grabs the treat between his lips and holds it as he lowers his hands and shoves Sam's books off the bed and onto the floor. “Dean!” Sam says a bit more clearly, seeing his books falling to the floor with a loud thumping sound and not really caring to move. “They're fine Sammy.” Dean says as he pulls the popcicle out from his mouth and reaches around to hold it in front of Sam's mouth. 

Sam opens his mouth then and lets Dean push it forward till he can feel the edge of the popcicle press against his tongue. There was only a little less then half of the popcicle left when e sticks out his tongue more and licks at the treat. Dean groans softly over Sam's shoulder and he's been ignoring his dick that had started chubing up in his pants when Sam decided to make such erotic sounds when he first rubbed the purple popcicle over his back. “That taste good?” Dean asks Sam when he leans up, trailing sticky wet kisses over his shoulder and across his jaw line. Sam nods his head a bit and feels Dean tug at the popcicle till he opens up and lets him fully pull it free. 

“Sure tastes good licking it off your skin baby boy.” Dean whispers close to Sam's ear, making him shiver with the feeling of Dean''s lips pressed close to his ear. He can feel his brother's dick filling further and pressing against his ass more and gently raises his ass up against Dean, making his brother moan softly. “That's not fair Sammy.” Dean teases when he starts pushing more against Sam's body, cock fitting nicely in between the smaller boy's cheeks nicely. “W-what's not fair?” Sam asks and he's keeping his hips raised while Dean continues to grind against him. “Just look at you. Got your hips raised while big brother uses your ass like this.” Dean's pressing the almost completely melted treat against Sam's lips and watches Sam take it into his mouth nicely.

Dean lets Sam eat the last of the popcicle while he leans down to suck up more of the purple sticky mess on his back. He gets most of it cleaned up before maneuvering off of Sam's back and standing up off the bed. When he starts to walk back towards the kitchen he hears Sam whine from the bed. “Where are you going?” Sam asks Dean as he pulls the stick from his mouth, ice treat completely gone now. “Getting another one.” Dean shrugs his shoulders and grins when Sam licks at his purple lips. 

He grabs the fridge door and opens it and reaches in to grab another one. He can't tell what flavour it is, but he does knows it's going to taste good when it's licked off Sam again. Dean heads back to the bed and watches Sam straighten back out, laying on his stomach still and this time without any fuss with doing so. He gets back on top of his brother and sits back on his ass, hearing Sam grunt with his weight. “You're heavy Dean.” Sam tries to shift himself to a better position and only manages to thrust his cock into the mattress. 

Dean helps to get Sam adjusted before settling back down on him with a smile. He makes quick work of the wrapper and tosses it onto the floor to be cleaned up later. Sam tilts his head to the side to watch Dean put the popcicle into his mouth and suck on it a bit, filling his mouth with cherry flavour this time. Dean pulls it out of his mouth and lowers it down to Sam's back, smirks at the way Sam tenses up at the cold feeling. He starts rocking his hips gently against Sam, continues to rub the red treat over his back in random places and watching Sam practically jump every time.

There's enough red smeared over Sam's back that satisfies Dean and he raises it up to his mouth and licks up some of the dripping mess on his fingers. “You cold Sammy?” Dean asks when he feels Sam tremble beneath him a bit and goose bump spread across his skin. “What do you think? Been rubbing a cold ass popcicle across my back like I won't get cold from it. It's hot yeah, but there is a slight breeze still coming out of the air conditioner.” Sam states and rolls his eyes with a shake of his head after turning to look down at his books on the floor. 

“Aw, 'm sorry. You want me to rub something else over your back? I'm sure I could give it to you here shortly.” Dean teases as he thrusts his hips against Sam, letting his dick rub over his brother's ass. Sam drops his head onto the bed and moans roughly, raising his hips into Dean's movements. “Take that as a yes.” Dean says with a grin as he rocks against Sam a bit harder, but Sam shoves his hips back against Dean and causes him to almost topple over with the sudden shift in movement. “Would you just shut up already?” Sam growls out and tucks his head into his arms. 

“Me-eow, someone getting a little bitchy I see?” Dean continues to tease Sam and earns another growl from Sam, but it turns into a moan when he reaches his free hand down to slip in between his brother's legs to rub in between Sam's ass cheeks. Dean does keep his mouth shut then, more worried about eating the popcicle before it starts to drip all over the place, or any more then it already has. He's still rutting against Sam as he eats the treat, but soon enough he growls in irritation because there's just entirely too many layers and he really wants to get bare skin on bare skin. It takes a lot of shifting and there's a point he gets a heal in the ass when trying to get their clothes off, but finally they are naked. Dean hums at the sight under him, his brother's white ass just under the curve of his dick. 

He's got his left hand rubbing across Sam's ass slowly, watching as the boy continues to grind his own hips against the bed. “So hot Sammy.” Dean says, voice rough with arousal as he continues to lick and suck at the popcicle. Sam whines in pleasure as he feels his brother leaning forward and holding out the last bit of the cherry popcicle to him and he takes it eagerly. His back is still covered with the sticky melted popcicle as Dean leans back up to look down at Sam's ass. He reaches both hands down to part his cheeks gently and hums at the sight. 

“It's like you're some girl Sam, sweating so much it looks like it's dripping out of your ass.” he says and Sam's totally ignoring the fact that Dean's filthy mouth is having such an affect on him. There's a loud spitting sound in the quiet air surrounding them and it makes Sam moan when he realizes that Dean just spat right over his hole. “Dean,” Sam's thrusting a bit more now when he feels his brother shuffle forward and press his dick right in between his wet cheeks. It's dirty, wet and oh so hot the sounds he hears when Dean starts thrusting, dick slipping in between the flesh he's pressing in closer together. He doesn't know how long he lays there and lets Dean work his cock against him, the occasional glob of spit hitting his hole before Dean's moaning rather loudly and freezing all movements.

It takes a moment for Sam's brain to clear up in the confusion, trying to figure out why Dean suddenly stopped, and his cheeks turn red in embarrassment. Dean's cock is twitching and splattering hot sticky come across his back, hands still gripping his cheeks together to keep his dick there still. Sam works Dean through his orgasm, hips rocking gently and moaning softly. “Dean,” Sam whines into the blankets as he feels Dean's fingers flexing against him. When his brother finally comes around he slips one hand down and worm it's way in between the bed and Sam's hips.

“Come on baby boy, wanna watch you come for me.” Dean coos softly, leaning down to say close to Sam's ear. Sam moans again when Dean gets a hand around him and starts stroking his little cock. Only a few tugs later and Sam's gone, spilling his own come out and onto Dean's hand and bed. “Tha's a good boy Sammy.” Dean praises his brother with kisses as he continues to work Sam through his own orgasm. When Sam comes around Dean pulls his wet hand away and grins before placing it on Sam's back in the mess already there. 

Having finished, Sam's not particularly wanting to feel his brother play in their come, but he could care less as the content feeling washes over him and he smiles. “Dean that's gross.” He finally says and earns a snort. “You know you like it.” Dean says and he runs a finger through the mess one more time before raising it to his mouth to lick it off. Sam can hear the smacking of his lips when he's done and just shakes his head. He only has a moment of peace when Dean suddenly sticks his hand in his face to smear the sticky liquid across his cheek quickly before leaping off the bed and away from his brother. Sam squeals rather girly and scrambles out of the bed to chase after Dean who's already darted down the hallway, laughing. “Dean you asshole get back here!”


End file.
